


Growing pains

by CrookedCat



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCat/pseuds/CrookedCat
Summary: Just my headcanon backstory for Yuri/Tala. The universe is the original anime series but the story is based on the manga. I just like the characterization of the characters in the anime more, especially Yuri, and I wanted some liberties and not strictly follow the manga. The name's are the original japanese ones as far as I know, but some are made up. The Abbey is called that, not the Monastery as I think it might be called in the original version.





	Growing pains

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to write this although I had the basis of it written fairly quickly. Yuri is around 11 years here.
> 
> English is not my first language.

Yuri had almost entirely forgotten how life was before. Before dad lost his job. Before dad started drinking. Before the abuse. Before mom left.

Now life was more or less just a daily battle. For food, for dodging hits and dad’s bad temper. Yuri was now too old to get free breakfast at school so he had to get it from home. But the pantry and fridge were mostly empty except for the bottles of alcohol. He had already gotten as many meals on credit the school could allow. And he knew dad wouldn’t be able to pay the bill when it finally came. But he could only live one day at a time.

Yuri had packed the big blue bag under his bed. Clothes, the little money he was trying to save (aka hide from dad), an extra pair of shoes, toothbrush… In the end he always unpacked the bag. Where would he go? His aunt was as big a drunk as dad. Mom he didn't even know where she was. And since he hadn’t heard from her in years she didn’t really seem eager to meet him. The clothes went back to the closet, the toothbrush to the bathroom and the money in the little plastic bag into the drawer you had to open with a key.

Now it was two weeks into the summer break and living at home was becoming unbearable. Dad forced him to go get food, or money, and always booze and whenever he failed it was like war. There was screaming and kicking and the recent thing was throwing stuff at Yuri who tried to get away. Unfortunately he had to pass dad in his usual chair in front of the TV to hide in his room or in the bathroom. 

Today Yuri had gotten lunch from a neighbour but didn’t bother to ask for anything for dad. He also hadn’t managed any food or money, but he hoped dad would still be too drunk from the morning to not notice. But as soon as he went into the apartment the booming voice of dad in his usual chair filled the room.  
– Yuri! Come here!

The boy didn’t answer and tried to kick off his shoes as fast as possible. The jacket he had already taken off outside the door and he threw it on the floor as dad turned around in his chair, blocking the path to the safe rooms with locks. Yuri instead headed left, to the kitchen, as dad’s hand reached out. He ducked and thought he was quick enough to get away, but dad was more sober than he looked. He managed to grab the boy’s hair and yanked him towards him. But the kitchen table was in the way. Yuri could feel the corner of it stab him in the back of his head and dad lost the grip on his hair. Yuri could only gasp through the pain as he felt his whole head getting warm. Bright blinking lights danced in front of his eyes. He heard dad sit down in his chair while Yuri just focused on being still while his head stopped spinning and the nausea to disappear. 

When he felt a bit more stable he tried to slowly stand up, with the help of the table. He touched the back of his head and felt the warm blood on his fingers. His dad was grunting from his chair. Yuri didn't know what to expect. An apology? That wasn’t going to happen. Dad's bad conscience hadn’t made its presence known for years now. He had probably already forgotten about it. But Yuri felt a shift inside.

That was it. 

He went into his room and took out the blue bag from under his bed. He packed the things he had so many times before, but this time he knew they would not be put back in the next few days. He packed methodically, throwing glances at dad through the open door, as to tell him what was gonna happen, but he was too concentrated on the TV. Yuri even threw in some extra things he hadn’t before, like his pillow and more clothes. The bag was hard to close but he managed. He made sure to bump it into the walls and throw it on the floor as he went back to the front door to put his jacket and shoes on, but dad didn’t even complain about the noise. At first he chose his spring jacket but then took his winter one instead. When he was done he just stood there on the hall matt, staring at the back of dad’s head.

– I’m leaving, Yuri finally said.  
He waited for a response. But the only thing he heard was the voices from the TV. He was thinking of screaming, or breaking a lamp or something. But everything felt like a dream, like nothing mattered. Like he was moving through a fog. But as he finally opened the door to leave, dad actually responded.  
– Don’t come back.  
Yuri had thought dad couldn’t hurt him more than he had already done. But apparently he was wrong. He choked down the tears as he threw the door shut and rushed down the stairs. When he reached the outside he grabbed a plant in a pot that stood by the door and threw it out on the street as he screamed out his frustration. The dirt made a dark streak across the road and an old lady walking on the sidewalk stopped in her step and clutched her purse.  
– What the fuck are you looking at!?, Yuri screamed but quickly turned the other way and started running.  
Where, he didn’t know. He couldn’t stop the tears but he didn’t care if people saw him. Because he knew he could never meet them again since he was never coming back.


End file.
